I Need to Cry
by Byun Ryeokyu
Summary: Chanyeol membenci Baekhyun bukan tanpa alasan. "Hhhh aku lelah. Aku ingin berhenti berpura-pura bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Aku lelah berkata bahwa hatiku baik-baik saja. Mungkin luka-luka itu menghilangkan rasa sesak di dadaku, tapi rasa sakit itu tidak pernah hilang. Satu luka untuk satu lubang. Aku tidak tau sudah sebanyak apa lubang di dalam sini," ujar Baekhyun. CHANBAEK YAOI!


**I Need to Cry**

Chanbaek fanfic

BL! YAOI! OOC! GAJE! TYPO bertebaran! Bahasa babak belur! EYD gak tepat! Dan penyakit sejenis lainnya! XD

.

Chanyeol membenci Baekhyun bukan tanpa alasan. Chanyeol sangat membenci kedua orangtua Baekhyun yang gila uang dan suka memaksakan kehendak, tapi Chanyeol lebih membenci Baekhyun yang tidak pernah menolak keinginan orangtuanya. Chanyeol benar-benar lelah meyakinkan Baekhyun untuk sesekali menolak keinginan orangtuanya yang menyiksa batinnya. Sekali pun Baekhyun tidak pernah mendengarkan Chanyeol. Jangan salahkan Chanyeol jika rasa muak itu datang.

.

Hehe ide ini muncul saat aku lagi pm-an sama **Azura Eve** keke, thanks buat **Azura** yang mengatakan aku masokis XD

Sebenarnya aku mau post sehari sebelum berita Kris. Tapi aku kehilangan minat, besoknya aku mau post, eh malah dikejutkan dengan berita 'itu'. Setelah berita Kris mulai mereda dan aku berniat post, aku malah ditimpa 'masalah' yang buat aku berat banget. Beberapa hari ini, aku benar-benar berada di ambang kegalauan, hidupku rasanya hancur banget, aku gak nemuin diriku yang sebenarnya, aku baru tau ternyata tersenyum itu sangat sulit. Aku gak tau harus bangkit dengan cara apa, sekuat aku mencoba meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku baik-baik aja, sekuat air mata mengatakan kalau aku gak baik-baik aja. Dan baru hari ini aku berani keluar dari cangkangku. Mianhae aku jadi curhat. :(

_Happy reading_

.

* * *

.

Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol, mereka _**berteman**_ sejak memasuki _senior high school_. Dua orang lelaki yang berasal dari latar belakang berbeda. Byun Baekhyun anak pasangan pedagang kaki lima, sedang Chanyeol anak pasangan _chef_ dan model terkenal. Baekhyun yang terbiasa dengan didikan keras dan penuh paksaan dari orangtuanya, berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol yang selalu dimanja dan dituruti kemauannya, perbedaan itu membuat pribadi mereka juga berbeda. Baekhyun, si lembut dan penurut, sedang Chanyeol, egois dan seenaknya.

Sekolah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dipenuhi anak-anak berada, Baekhyun kesulitan mendapat teman, karena pada dasarnya anak kaya tidak mau berteman dengan anak miskin. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang memiliki banyak teman, siapapun mau berteman dengan Chanyeol. Semua terasa aneh bagi Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol menawarkan diri untuk menjadi _**teman**_nya. Baekhyun tidak pernah salah dengan insting, Chanyeol memang menyebutnya sebagai teman, terkadang Chanyeol juga memperlakukannya seperti seorang teman, tapi Chanyeol lebih sering memperlakukannya sebagai pesuruh.

Ketika _mood_ Chanyeol baik, Baekhyun merasa kehidupan sekolah indah. Chanyeol akan mendengarkan keluh kesah Baekhyun tentang sekolah dan orangtuanya. Chanyeol juga memberikan Baekhyun saran-saran yang tidak pernah Baekhyun lakukan. Meskipun begitu, Baekhyun merasa sangat senang saat Chanyeol memberinya saran, ia merasa Chanyeol peduli padanya. Chanyeol juga tidak akan membiarkan ia dibuli. Namun, ketika _mood_ Chanyeol tidak baik, Baekhyun merasa sekolah tempat yang paling ia sukai. Chanyeol dan teman-teman gengnya akan mengolok-olok Baekhyun bahkan terkadang Chanyeol membiarkan murid lain membuli Baekhyun.

Awalnya Chanyeol merasa heran dengan Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu sering mendapat banyak tekanan, tapi sekalipun Chanyeol tidak pernah melihat raut wajah tertekan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak tau Baekhyun belajar dari mana menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Chanyeol saja tidak bisa menyembunyikan sedikit ekspresi pun, ia marah, wajahnya akan garang, ia sedih, wajahnya akan merengut. Tapi Baekhyun? Dia selalu tersenyum dengan wajah damai, bahkan ketika ia dibuli pun.

Dua tahun bersama, hal itu masih menjadi pertanyaan bagi Chanyeol. Ketika ia bertanya kenapa ekspresi Baekhyun selalu sama, Baekhyun hanya menjawab bahwa memang seperti itulah hatinya dan ia memiliki tempat pelampiasan sendiri.

Baekhyun itu aneh, sama dengan kedua orangtuanya yang _overacting_ ketika Chanyeol berkunjung ke rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak pernah berpakaian seperti lelaki umumnya saat olahraga berenang. Ia juga tidak mau mandi bersama dengan murid lainnya, Baekhyun akan menunggu kamar mandi kolam renang kosong, barulah ia mandi. Baekhyun juga tidak mau berganti seragam PE di ruang ganti. Ia akan masuk toilet untuk mengganti bajunya.

Orang-orang berspekulasi Baekhyun memiliki tato di tubuhnya, atau Baekhyun sebenarnya adalah perempuan yang menyamar. Chanyeol tidak percaya satupun. Baekhyun memang cantik seperti perempuan, tapi ia berdada rata, Chanyeol pernah membuktikan. Dan wajah lembut Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mencerminkan ia memiliki tato.

Chanyeol memiliki pertanyaan tentang Baekhyun yang ingin ia ketahui namun tidak pernah diberitahu Baekhyun. Hingga satu minggu sebelum kelulusan mereka. Chanyeol mendapatkan jawaban dari semua pertanyaannya selama ini.

Baekhyun tidak pernah mau berganti baju bersama murid lain karena tubuhnya penuh bekas luka. Lengan, paha, badan, semuanya penuh bekas luka, ada yang terlihat masih hidup dan ada yang sudah mati. Saat itu Baekhyun kehujanan, daya tahan tubuhnya memang lemah jika terkena hujan. Baekhyun pingsan di jalan, Chanyeol menemukannya. Chanyeol hanya berniat mengganti baju Baekhyun yang basah kuyup. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendapati keadaan tubuh Baekhyun yang mengenaskan.

Ketika Baekhyun sadar, Chanyeol menuntut penjelasan dari lelaki mungil itu. Baekhyun menjelaskan semuanya. Ia menjelaskan bahwa bekas-bekas luka itu karyanya sendiri, hanya sebagian kecil yang ditorehkan orang lain. Baekhyun memang sering tertekan, dan itulah pelampiasan Baekhyun. Melukai diri sendiri. Baekhyun merasa hati dan pikirannya langsung lega saat melihat darah yang merembes dari luka yang ia buat.

Kenyataan yang tidak pernah Chanyeol bayangkan. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang berwajah begitu lembut dan rapuh merupakan orang yang suka melukai diri sendiri? Chanyeol ingin sekali tidak percaya. Chanyeol bersikeras bahwa luka-luka itu pasti ulah kedua orangtua Baekhyun yang sangat jahat. Tapi Baekhyun membuktikannya di depan Chanyeol. Ia mengambil pisau buah yang terletak di meja makan, dan menorehkan garis cukup panjang di lengan kirinya. Chanyeol merasa akan pingsan saat melihat Baekhyun tersenyum melihat darahnya.

* * *

Chanyeol memutuskan hubungannya -pertemanan atau bos-pesuruh- dengan Baekhyun. Ia takut dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun orang yang aneh dan menakutkan. Ia tidak mau suatu hari nanti Baekhyun membunuhnya. Berapa kali pun Baekhyun menjelaskan ia tidak akan melukai Chanyeol, Chanyeol tidak peduli. Chanyeol hanya ingin berhubungan dengan orang-orang normal saja. Dan Baekhyun bukan orang normal.

Baekhyun tidak tau harus menyebut kelainannya apa. _Masokism_? Baekhyun rasa tidak, karena Baekhyun tidak memiliki kebutuhan seksual yang tinggi. Tapi Baekhyun suka ketika orang lain menyiksanya. _Self harm_? Baekhyun memang suka melukai dirinya sendiri, tapi Baekhyun juga menikmati rasa sakit karena orang lain. Entahlah, mungkin Baekhyun mengalami kedua kelainan itu.

Semua berawal ketika Baekhyun berteman dengan seorang anak laki-laki aneh, saat ia berada di tahun ketiga _junior high school_. Daehyun namanya. Di sekolah Daehyun sama dengan anak lainnya, belajar dan bermain. Tapi ia suka membuat masalah dengan junior ataupun sederajat. Ia selalu tersenyum saat orang yang diganggunya marah dan memukulinya. Suatu hari Baekhyun melihat Daehyun menyileti lengannya. Ketika Baekhyun bertanya, Daehyun menjawab bahwa apa yang ia lakukan itu untuk melampiaskan emosinya.

Baekhyun terbiasa hidup di bawah tekanan orangtua dan gurunya. Baekhyun memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki yang sangat pintar. Ia selalu dibangga-banggakan oleh kedua orangtua Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kakak laki-lakinya. Baekhyun sangat bodoh. Setiap hari ia diperlakukan berbeda oleh orangtuanya. Ia selalu dimarahi, ia dipaksa begini, dipaksa begitu. Teman-teman satu kelasnya sering membuli Baekhyun, mengatakan Baekhyun anak pungut yang tidak disayangi orangtua pungutnya. Guru-guru Baekhyun selalu marah setiap selesai ulangan atau ujian. Kakak laki-lakinya sering mengolok Baekhyun.

Kehidupan seperti itu dijalani Baekhyun sejak duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu membuat Baekhyun tumbuh menjadi anak yang penakut, ia merasa tidak disayangi dan tidak diinginkan. Baekhyun tidak tau harus membagi rasa sakitnya pada siapa, ia hanya memendam sendiri. Dan ketika Daehyun memperkenalkan cara menghilangkan rasa sakit padanya, Baekhyun mencobanya. Ia meminta Daehyun menyakitinya. Awalnya memang sakit, tapi setelah itu Baekhyun merasa hatinya lega.

Beberapa bulan sebelum tamat sekolah menengah, Daehyun tiba-tiba saja menghilang, Baekhyun kehilangan orang yang akan melukainya ketika ia butuh. Baekhyun membuat masalah seperti yang Daehyun lakukan. Baekhyun hanya bisa merasakan kelegaan ketika di sekolah, di rumah ia merasa dadanya begitu sesak. Saat itulah Baekhyun mulai melukai dirinya dengan tangannya sendiri. Ia tidak perlu harus menunggu tinju atau tendangan dari teman-teman satu sekolahnya. Menyileti tubuh sendiri terasa lebih menyenangkan.

* * *

Tidak pernah ada yang tau tentang diri Baekhyun kecuali Daehyun. Chanyeol merupakan orang pertama yang Baekhyun beritahu. Jika saja Baekhyun tau Chanyeol akan meninggalkannya, Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk berbohong saat itu. Kenapa? Karena ia suka bersama Chanyeol. Ia suka dengan kata-kata kasar Chanyeol tentang dirinya. Baekhyun suka Chanyeol dan teman-temannya menyiksa dirinya. Dan Baekhyun juga menyukai Chanyeol yang mendengarkan ceritanya.

* * *

Chanyeol tidak pernah berpikir ia akan dipertemukan lagi dengan Baekhyun. Di dunia hiburan. Ia tidak menyangka Baekhyun memilih jalur yang sama dengannya. Menjadi artis. Chanyeol tidak pernah tau jika Baekhyun memiliki suara yang sangat indah. Chanyeol sampai meneteskan air mata saat mendengar nyanyian merdu Baekhyun.

Dari sanalah cerita sebenarnya dimulai. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang tidak debut bersama-sama. Chanyeol debut sebagai _boys gr__o__up_ dan Baekhyun sebagai penyanyi solo. Mereka sama-sama terkenal. Ketika sedang masa puncak Chanyeol dan membernya, Nyonya Byun dengan tidak tau malunya mengatakan pada wartawan bahwa Park Chanyeol merupakan kekasih putranya, Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun? Tentu saja semua orang antusias mendengar berita itu. Ayolah! Bahkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah memiliki _shippers_ sebelum berita itu beredar.

Chanyeol bersumpah ia merasa sangat jijik dengan berita sialan itu. Chanyeol itu normal. Chanyeol menyukai perempuan. Meskipun hubungan sesama jenis tidak lagi tabu di Korea, bukan berarti Chanyeol menjadi salah satu dari orang-orang menjijikkan itu. Chanyeol menjadi pihak yang sangat dirugikan, artis perempuan yang sedang didekatinya menjauhinya karena berita sialan itu.

_Shit_! Bagaimana tidak? Agensinya mengklarifikasi kebenaran berita itu. Semua karena Baekhyun, agensi akan membenarkan berita itu jika Baekhyun setuju. Berita mereka menjalin hubungan bisa menaikkan nama mereka. Agensi mereka yakin, jika berita itu dibenarkan, tawaran acara untuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan meningkat.

Chanyeol bersikeras tidak menyetujui keputusan agensi mereka, namun ia tidak didengarkan karena Baekhyun menyetujui. Chanyeol sangat membenci Baekhyun yang sesuka hati, ia dijauhi calon kekasihnya karena Baekhyun yang bodoh. _"Aku hanya ingin melihat orangtuaku bahagia karenaku,"_ begitu alasan Baekhyun. Demi Tuhan! Chanyeol sama sekali tidak peduli dengan orangtua Baekhyun yang tidak tau diri itu. Kalau saja orangtuanya tidak berhubungan baik dengan keluarga Baekhyun, kalau saja keluarganya tidak memiliki hutang budi dengan kakak Baekhyun –kakak Baekhyun pernah mendonorkan ginjalnya untuk kakak perempuan Chanyeol-, Chanyeol bersumpah akan melawan agensi.

Baekhyun sendirilah yang membuat Chanyeol membencinya, jangan salahkan Chanyeol. Salahkan Baekhyun yang sesuka hati, seharusnya ia sudah berpacaran dengan Nana. Tapi karena keputusan sepihak Baekhyun, Nana menjauhi Chanyeol, beberapa artis perempuan yang sempat mengejar-ngejar Chanyeol juga menjauhinya. Intinya, Baekhyun membuat ia dijauhi perempuan!

Tidak sampai di sana, orangtua Baekhyun yang gila harta itu mengusulkan perjodohan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pada orangtua Chanyeol. Chanyeol tau, Baekhyun itu terlalu baik untuk ditolak, dia beretika baik, jadi bukan salah orangtuanya jika mereka menyetujui usulan konyol Tuan dan Nyonya Byun. Pihak yang salah hanya Baekhyun yang mengiyakan setiap hal yang dikatakan orangtuanya. Alasannya,_ "Aku ingin dipandang oleh kedua orangtuaku"_. Chanyeol tidak menyalahkan alasan itu, itu wajar untuk Baekhyun yang selalu diabaikan dan dimanfaatkan orangtuanya, tapi tidak begitu juga. Baekhyun tidak boleh merugikan orang lain.

* * *

Satu bulan setelah pengklarifikasian hubungannya dengan Baekhyun oleh agensi mereka, orangtua Chanyeol dan orangtua Baekhyun mempersiapkan pertunangan mereka. Pesta menjijikkan itu digelar mewah oleh kedua orangtua Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyetujui pertunangan itu karena ia memiliki rencana brilian diotaknya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun diizinkan tinggal bersama setelah mereka bertunangan. Jangan berpikiran kotor, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak berminat dengan Baekhyun.

"_Kau boleh tersenyum melihat orangtuamu yang gila harta itu senang. Tapi kau harus membayar atas senyumanmu itu!"_ Chanyeol ingat sekali perkataannya pada Baekhyun sehari sebelum pertunangan mereka.

Dia benci sekali mendengar balasan Baekhyun, _"Silahkan, Yeol. Aku akan membayar apapun. Sekalipun itu menyakitkan, aku akan bertahan."_

"_Kau! Aku benar-benar membencimu! Kau menghancurkan hidupku!"_

"_Maafkan aku, Chanyeol. Aku tidak melakukan semua bukan semata-mata karena orangtua dan agensi, tapi karena aku menginginkannya."_

"_Kau_"_

"_Ya. Aku gay, aku mencintaimu, Yeol."_

* * *

Seperti inilah kehidupan mereka setelah tinggal bersama. Setiap pulang Chanyeol akan membawa wanita, menyakiti hati Baekhyun dengan berbagai cara. Ia mulai menyukai cara Baekhyun mengatasi rasa sakitnya, ia mulai suka melihat darah Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak perlu menyentuhkan tangan sucinya pada Baekhyun untuk menyakiti lelaki itu karena Baekhyun melakukannya sendiri tanpa perintah.

Enam bulan seperti itu, Chanyeol heran sekali dengan Baekhyun, ia masih bertahan meskipun seluruh badannya sudah penuh dengan bekas luka. Baekhyun memang tidak setiap hari melukai dirinya, ia hanya menorehkan silet di tubuhnya ketika rasa sesak di dadanya sudah tidak bisa ia tahan. Namun tetap saja, enam bulan seperti itu tidak mungkin tubuh Baekhyun hanya ada beberapa bekas luka saja.

Chanyeol malah lebih heran dengan dirinya. Entah kenapa, ia mulai jarang melakukan atau mengatakan hal-hal yang menyakiti Baekhyun. Chanyeol juga sering terbayang tubuh polos Baekhyun yang penuh dengan bekas luka –saat mereka syuting musik video album duet mereka, Chanyeol tak sengaja masuk ruang ganti Baekhyun. Desiran-desiran aneh selalu menggelitiknya ketika ia terbayang bekas-bekas luka itu.

Chanyeol semakin sering membayangkan wajah Baekhyun setelah seorang wartawan menulis artikel tentang Baekhyun. _'Entah kalian menyadari atau tidak, tatapan Baekhyun itu berbeda. Meskipun Baekhyun sedang tertawa atau tersenyum, matanya tidak berubah. Sorot mata itu begitu kelam, seolah menahan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia ungkapkan. Seseorang yang sering mengikuti Baekhyun pernah mengatakan, jika Baekhyun tidak di depan kamera, matanya selalu kosong, ia tidak pernah tersenyum apalagi tertawa. Aku hanya sedang bertanya-tanya dan penasaran dengan kehidupan Baekhyun di balik kamera.'_

Chanyeol baru menyadari, perkataan wartawan itu sangat benar. Ia tidak pernah memerhatikan mata Baekhyun selama ini. Ia hanya menikmati ekspresi kesakitan di wajah Baekhyun saja, bagaimana dengan matanya, Chanyeol tidak pernah peduli.

* * *

Beberapa minggu Chanyeol berhenti menyakiti Baekhyun, ia mulai kehilangan minat melukai lelaki mungil itu. Ia tidak pernah lagi menemukan luka baru di tubuh Baekhyun, ia benci mengatakan ini, tapi ia sedikit lega.

Rasa _**kasihan**_ Chanyeol tidak bertahan lama. Rasa bencinya pada Baekhyun kembali meluap saat rekan satu grupnya resmi berpacaran dengan Nana –perempuan yang Chanyeol sukai. Chanyeol bisa saja menahan perasaannya saat mendengar berita itu, tapi Chanyeol paling tidak bisa menahan emosinya ketika ia dicibir dan diremehkan. Memukul Jongin –rekannya- sampai matipun tak ada gunanya, semuanya tidak akan terjadi kalau bukan karena Baekhyun.

Meninju Baekhyun sepuasnya juga tidak ada gunanya, karena lelaki mungil itu sangat menikmati rasa sakit. Hal yang terpikir oleh Chanyeol hanyalah membuat Baekhyun terpuruk.

* * *

Chanyeol diam-diam memotret tubuh Baekhyun yang dipenuhi bekas luka. Chanyeol juga melukai dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol mengunduhnya ke internet dengan berpura-pura menjadi orang lain.

* * *

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang memandang kosong pada dinding. Chanyeol ingat bagaimana Baekhyun bisa menjadi patung.

_**.**_

_**SM Entertainment**_

_Baekhyun terkejut karena kepalanya tiba-tiba dilempari telur. Awalnya hanya satu telur, setelah itu telur-telur lain menyusul. Ia mendengar semua orang meneriakinya. Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang terjadi, ia baru saja datang ke gedung agensinya, da__n__ tiba-tiba dihadiahi hal semacam ini. Apa yang terjadi, kenapa orang-orang itu begitu murka padanya? Beberapa bagian tubuhnya mulai terluka karena goresan cangkang telur._

_Ia sempat mendengar beberapa kalimat yang dilontarkan orang-orang itu sebelum manajernya menariknya menjauh dari kerumunan itu._

"_Dasar gay sadis menjijikkan!"_

"_Kau pantas mati!"_

"_Kau menyiksa Oppa kami!"_

"_Kau harus mati!"_

"_Kau harus dilenyapkan!"_

"_Kau orang berbahaya yang menjijikkan!"_

_Baekhyun ditarik kasar oleh manajernya menuju ruangan direktur. Ia terkejut mendapati Chanyeol juga ada di sana. Baekhyun melihat Direktur Kim menoleh padanya. Wajah tegas yang biasa tersenyum itu kini menatapnya dengan tatapan murka. Pria berkepala empat itu berjalan mendekatinya. Baekhyun menunduk takut, ia tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi._

_PLAK_

_Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi kirinya. Tamparan itu sangat keras, hingga lima jari itu meninggalkan tanda merah di pipi Baekhyun. Sudut bibir Baekhyun mengeluarkan darah. Baekhyun merasa agak pening karena tamparan Direktur Kim. Ia memandang Direktur Kim dengan tatapan bingung._

"_Cih! Aku tidak menyangka kau orang yang sangat menjijikkan! Tidak hanya gay, tapi kau juga _sadimasokis_! Pantas saja Chanyeol menolak diberitakan denganmu!"_

_Baekhyun mengernyit bingung, "A-apa maksud_"_

_Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti karena Direktur Kim lebih dulu menjawab pertanyaan yang belum ia selesaikan. "Jangan berpura-pura bodoh! Aku dan semua orang sudah tau kebusukanmu!" Direktur Kim menarik kasar kaos Baekhyun hingga kaos itu robek, dan terpampanglah tubuh bagian atas Baekhyun yang penuh dengan bekas luka._

_Direktur Kim dan Manajer Baekhyun menelan ludah berat, mereka bergidik melihat tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tersadar, segera menarik kaosnya dan menahan dengan tangannya._

"_Ternyata berita itu benar! Cih! Menjijikkan! Kau melakukan hal ini juga pada Chanyeol? Ck! Aku tidak percaya, wajah lembut ini ternyata mengerikan!"_

_Baekhyun mengernyit heran, apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Direktur Kim, melakukan hal itu pada Chanyeol? Apa ia sedang dituduh melukai Chanyeol? Ck! Berniat pun Baekhyun tidak pernah._

"_Mulai sekarang kontrak kita berakhir, aku tidak sudi memiliki artis sepertimu!"_

_._

_**Apartemen**_

_Baekhyun membuka pintu apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama Chanyeol dengan lemas. Ia sudah tau apa yang terjadi. Ia tidak percaya laki-laki yang sangat ia cintai begitu tega padanya. Baekhyun tidak pernah menduga lelaki yang sedang mengikutinya dari belakang itu akan sekejam itu padanya. Setelah keluar dari ruangan Direktur Kim, Chanyeol berbisik padanya, "Apa kau suka kejutanku?"_

_PLAK_

_Baekhyun kehilangan keseimbangan hingga ia tersungkur di lantai. Tamparan yang baru saja ia rasakan benar-benar bertenaga. Baekhyun mendongak lelah, apalagi ini? Apa tamparan Direktur Kim dan lemparan telur fans belum cukup? Kenapa ia tidak dibunuh saja?_

"_Kau benar-benar memalukan!" teriak ayah Baekhyun murka._

_Baekhyun hanya menatap__ datar orangtuanya dan orangtua Chanyeol. Orangtua Chanyeol memandang takut-takut pada tubuh bagian atas Baekhyun. Baekhyun belum mengganti bajunya yang dirobek Direktur Kim._

"_Chanyeol, apa kau sudah lama tau hal ini?" tanya Nyonya Byun._

"_Iya. Aku sudah lama tau, Baekhyun itu sering melukai dirinya dan__** orang lain**__ sejak SMA. Makanya aku menolak perjodohan dengan Baekhyun," jawab Chanyeol dengan wajah yang menjelaskan bahwa ia pihak yang menderita. Baekhyun hanya mendengarkan percakapan orang-orang itu sembari memadang lurus ke depan._

"_Apa kau sering dilukainya?" tanya Tuan Byun._

"_Lumayan, kalau Baekhyun sedang emosi, dia akan melampiaskan padaku. Untung saja aku berteman dengan dokter kulit dan kecantikan, luka-lukaku tidak pernah membekas. Tapi yang semalam masih belum kering." Chanyeol menaikkan lengan bajunya hingga bahu. Luka itu cukup panjang. Nyonya Byun dan Nyonya Park meringis melihat luka di lengan Chanyeol._

"_Aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Kau! Kenapa kau sangat mengerikan, Baekhyun?" bentak Nyonya Park._

"_YA! Kenapa kau diam saja! Apa hanya diam yang kau bisa setelah semua ini?" teriak Nyonya Byun._

_Baekhyun hanya diam, ia tetap memandag lurus ke depan. Matanya terlihat begitu kosong. Chanyeol mengernyit heran melihat Baekhyun._

_Tuan Byun yang merasa Baekhyun menantangnya, sontak melepaskan tinjunya di pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih saja diam, jika kalian bertanya kenapa, karena hati Baekhyun sudah lelah. Tuan Byun terus memukuli Baekhyun, ia tidak berhenti meski putranya itu sudah terbaring di lantai dengan mata terpejam, bibir dan mulutnya sudah berdarah-darah._

"_Hentikan, Kyuhyun!" perintah Tuan Park. Ia menarik Tuan Byun dari atas tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah di ambang batas kesadaran._

"_Mulai sekarang, jangan pernah lagi memanggilku 'Appa'!" kata Tuan Byun._

"_Pertunanganmu dan Chanyeol juga berhenti di sini!" tambah Nyonya Park._

_Keempat orangtua itu meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah kehilangan kesadarannya. Chanyeol terdiam di tempatnya._

_._

"Apa kau suka dengan kejutanku?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia mendudukkan diri di hadapan Baekhyun. Ditatapnya mata kosong Baekhyun. Jantungnya berdenyut melihat mata itu benar-benar kosong.

Baekhyun mengalihkan matanya, hingga ia dan Chanyeol bertatapan. Baekhyun tersenyum datar, "Hm, aku sangat menyukainya. Terima kasih banyak atas kejutanmu."

"J-jangan salahkan aku. Semua ini salahmu, kau yang menghancurkan hidupku lebih dulu!" balas Chanyeol.

"Ya. Aku yang salah."

Chanyeol hanya diam, ia tak tau harus membalas apa. Lama dalam keadaan hening, Baekhyun membuka suara.

"Hhhh aku lelah. Aku ingin berhenti berpura-pura bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Aku lelah berkata bahwa hatiku baik-baik saja. Mungkin luka-luka itu menghilangkan rasa sesak di dadaku, tapi rasa sakit itu tidak pernah hilang. Satu luka untuk satu lubang. Aku tidak tau sudah sebanyak apa lubang di dalam sini," ujar Baekhyun sembari menunjuk dadanya.

Chanyeol meringis merasakan denyut jantungnya.

Mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca. "Aku tidak pernah menangis lagi setelah Daehyun mengenalkan cara _**ini**_ padaku. Aku merasa sudah lega dengan darah yang mengalir. Aku menepis kenyataan bahwa aku butuh menangis. Aku menanamkan dalam diriku, darah itu lebih melegakan daripada air mata. Aku tidak sadar, semakin banyak luka yang kutorehkan ditubuhku, semakin aku merasa kosong." Chanyeol tertegun melihat air mata mengaliri pipi putih Baekhyun meski mata kecil itu tidak berkedip.

"Aku merasa normal hanya ketika aku bersamamu. Aku bisa menepis rasa kosong itu, karena jantungku yang berdebar kencang, rasa senang dan gugup yang membuncah. Aku mungkin egois, mencari segala alasan agar aku bisa tetap bersamamu, agar aku bisa terus merasa normal. Maaf, aku memang egois, aku tidak seharusnya memikirkan diriku sendiri. Seharusnya aku lebih memikirkan perasaanmu. Maaf, maafkan aku."

Setelah itu Baekhyun tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, ia berjalan menuju kamarnya, sedang Chanyeol menatap punggung Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh sembari memegang dadanya yang berdenyut-denyut.

.

* * *

.

"Aku sudah mencarinya ke mana-mana, tapi aku tidak menemukannya, Hun."

"Bersabarlah Chanyeol, aku yakin dia baik-baik saja."

"Sudah kukatakan dulu, berhenti menyakitinya sebelum terlambat. Kau tidak mendengarkanku!"

"Diamlah Suho Hyung! Jangan buat dia makin gila!"

"Aku berharap Baekhyun sudah mati, ia terlalu baik untuk disia-siakan. Biar saja semua orang menderita atas penyesalan mereka!"

"Suho Hyung!"

"Sepertinya Chanyeol benar-benar menyesal, Hun."

"Memang begitu, Hyung! Lihatlah! Dia bahkan tidak mendengarkan kita, aku tau pikirannya benar-benar kalut."

"Apa kita harus membantunya menemukan Baekhyun?"

"Kenapa tidak? Dia teman kita bukan?"

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

Mianhae kalau gaje, aku gak edit ini, aku gak tau harus ngomong apa. Gak ada apapun di kepalaku saat ini. Aku harap readerdeul membangkitkan semangatku dengan review ya. Aku hanya butuh sedikit semangat di masa sulitku ini. Terima kasih semuanya, aku menyayangi kalian~


End file.
